Forum:Over Construct/Mod Guns
As I can see, we have had alot of discussions to try and find out which guns are constucts/mods and which ones are legit. Some are close to original guns with only some small changes that separate them. With this said, we have to try and work this out in a peaceful way without yelling at others for having these kinds of guns without knowing the difference. What I propose is for others to try and discuss calming the arguments for how guns can be legit or not. Some people need to discuss where this is coming from while at the same time, trying to find a solution to this diliemma. As I have heard, Gearbox is trying to fix the solution but cant come up with how to fully fix it at this point. What I propose is tProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 make a grouped task force to work and distinguish this for different players that dont go on wiki and dont know any better. 1. Get different modders and testers to check gun types online so we can distinguish between mods/constructs and legit guns. 2. Form different groups with players from Xbox Live, PSN and the PC to show people our findings on the guns and which was proven real or not. 3. Forming a list of different guns that are legit and which are modded/constructs being split into groups from Xbox Live, PSN and the PC with reasons for our findings next to them posted online for everyone people that really care about it to read and see the findings. 4. Use these groups to try and stop mods ''(destructive mods that could mess up borderlands) and peoples saved files from circulating throughout the game ''and stop constructs from being passed off as legit. 5. Not force people to change their guns or yell at people for saying that their modded. If someone wants to keep their modded guns, so be it (and leave it at that). but they have to be aware that they are mods and that they cant pass these guns off to others as legit. 6. Try to refer more people to check in on Borderlands wiki and other Borderlands websites for updates to these posts just in case our info was proven wrong and to find out about more guns that they could be carrying that are mods. As for leaders of these groups, we will have to find and determine who is the best to help set this up and who will be dedicated to hearing from others in testing these guns. I hope that we can form something like this group so we can help solve this problem (before we start arguing too much about this) once and for all. GT: IncubusKid721 15:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) no offense, but who are you to say what should happen inside borderlands, If gearbox was to do this, i would accept it, but for a random consumer to say that EVERYONE needs to be aware of whether or not their guns are modded seems power hungry and oppressive 15:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :It is not a matter of whether "EVERYONE needs to be aware of whether or not their guns are modded"; it's just helping those who are curious about how the game works, or if their suspiciously-powerful gun is modded. Which is why I put some info on my userpage and I help people check legitimacy, but I don't preach like a purist about how the game should be played. I am very much against modding, but it's necessary for me when I need to check specific weapons. Like an Orion, for example. --Nagamarky 16:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I am just saying to inform. I am not saying for anyone to choose to get rid of all their modded guns or anything. I would just like to make people aware and make their own decisions because some kids that want to have only legit guns might have modded guns that they dont really know about. Probably Everyone wasnt the best wording for this example but most people that care about modded weapons or not should maybe be informed. I did state at the top that we shouldnt force anyone to get rid of them if they want to keep them. I changed a good amount of content in what I typed now and I think the changes are sufficient to what everyone is saying about this. I have stated constantly in this before the changes NOT TO FORCE ANYONE to do anything but apparently it was still taken as being power hungry and oppressive. I didnt try to pretch like a purist about how the game is played or try to come off like the bad guy with this. I just wanted to try to have more of a discussion since all I have been seeing in most legit gun checks is he said, she said and people bashing each other. GT: IncubusKid721 16:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. I wasn't replying to you, by the way, I was replying to random-IP-address. I don't think you preach like a purist either, but that might have been what random-IP-address was implying. --Nagamarky 16:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda figured but I just wanted to set the record straight. I bet he probably mods guns of his own and doesnt want anyone to stop him which I dont blame him. He has a right to do what he wants on the game just like everyone else. I edited it based on what he was saying so now it sounds more fair. Eventually, these kids that didnt know better might lose alot of their guns because they find out they were constructs and I dont want that to happen. Everyone has a right to do what they want but for the kids that dont know better and might trade for modded guns when they only want legit, this is a major concern. Thank you for backing me up on this GT: IncubusKid721 16:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Maybe I'm missing something but I don't even realize what the big problem is here. Pro-modding, anti-modding, whats the big deal? If people are THAT worried about getting a modded gun, then why are they duping to begin with? The only reason this is even an issue is because people are duping like crazy and no one even uses guns they found personally anymore. If you want to make sure your guns are not modded, then DON'T DUPE! Now, don't think I"m against duping, I'm not. But if you are so worried about mods that you want to CREATE A TASK FORCE then perhaps you should consider the real problem. Personally, I mod and I dupe, but if I get a duped gun, I never consider it to be legit. The only guns I consider truly legit are guns I found myself. Anything else is suspect and potentially a construct. No one even knows anymore for most guns. Gamedoctor21 17:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Dupeing weapons is going to happen anyways so why not try to determine what we can for the weapons that are being duped? The point that noone knows might be a problem that I would address later but im not trying to stop modding or tell people to do so. Its not a big deal right now but for some people, they want to make sure that they are getting legit guns because they dont want modded or if gearbox comes up with a fix like the last time, people are going to lose guns which isnt good. I thought this just as a way to solve some of those problems and I am using this to try figure out what is the best course of action to take from it. You might not consider duped guns legit but others people do. GT: IncubusKid721 20:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree. While I personally do not care too much about whether the guns I use are legitimate or not (my current favorite is a variant of The Meat Grinder I built in WillowTree with 12.7 rof, 389 dmg, and 0.0 accuracy), to several of my friends this is important, and when I trade with them or anyone else, I feel they have a right to know the status of what they are getting. I do not vouch 100% for anything unless I found it myself and can be sure no one else dropped it, and having seen how several people I know get rid of older guns to swap in for improvements, it makes me upset when they ask me and I have to tell them something is not legitimate - especially if they dumped their old, legitimate gun to make room for it. Skeve613 15:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying duped guns aren't legit, I'm just saying if people are so worried about it then why are they duping? Just use the guns you find yourself and you'll never have to worry about losing one in a patch. As far as I'm concerned, a duped gun is no different than a construct. For example, I love Maliwan Hellfires, I have about 30 of them. Most of them I've found myself. A few, I've been given by people who know I love them. Invariably, when I ask to see peoples hellfires, everyone shows me THE EXACT SAME GUN. Whats the point of trying to differentiate modded vs. legit if everyone is using the exact same perfect copy of a gun? They may as well have built themselves one in Willow Tree.Gamedoctor21 20:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, this is the random address from before. im sorry incubuskid if i seemed harsher earlier, but with this edited version, it seems like a far more reasonable demand. PS, i don't mod guns, i trade for them from friends. 22:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC)